


A Tale of Two Tails

by DarkeAngelus



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeAngelus/pseuds/DarkeAngelus
Summary: Stuck between missions, Vegeta hooks up with an alien soldier who shares a rather unique feature.
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Tale of Two Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ROGUEFURY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROGUEFURY/gifts).



> This event takes place less than a year before the "Saiyan Saga" begins.

_Blah...blah...blah... Long-winded sonovawhore never shuts up..._

Vegeta carefully guarded his thoughts while he brooded. He, like everyone else aboard Lord Frieza's personal warship, were the ruler’s captive audience while the gloating pink slug decided it was a time to lay policy and announce changes in the personnel roster. It was supposed to be a gathering to reward service and appoint promotions and commendations. So far the only ego-stroking going on was Frieza's himself as he boasted about his past accomplishments in a droning monotone. Even his eternal ass-kissers Zarbon and Dodoria appeared lethargic as they stood at attention on the dais at the front of the huge room.

Lingering in the background of the huge assemblage of soldiers, Vegeta leaned against the wall and watched the ceremony with bored, half-interest. He didn't want to be here, but Frieza made it a point to always single him out and his absence would have been noticed. It didn't mean he had to pay attention and so, while he was wearing his scouter, he watched a wrestling match as it was being transmitted from a nearby world. There appeared to be a lot of soldiers wearing them or putting them on as Frieza's sermonizing stretched into its second hour. While he watched the battle on the miniscule screen some idiot in the crowd released an excited shout as one fighter, obviously that soldier's favorite, won a bout. Oblivious as to the reason Frieza mistook the excitement as encouragement to continue his never-ending, self-aggrandizing speech. There was an ugly under-current of mutterings circulating around about the fool who couldn't contain himself and several oaths of retaliation when this mind-numbingly tedious affair was finally over.

Vegeta knew how to conceal his aggravation. In enemy territory he deliberately kept his tail tightly wound around his waist to avoid having some devious alien slice it off. Here in familiar surroundings he could let it uncoil to its full length and right now the end twitched irritably back and forth several inches from the floor. Someone came up on his left side and assumed a similar position and he didn't bother paying any attention until his tail flicked against the inquiring tip of another. 

He snapped his head around and saw only the generous swell of an armored breastplate and craned his head up to look into a pair of bright yellow slits.

"Well, hello down there!" said a pleasant female voice. She was a tall, blue-skinned Amazon of distinctly reptilian origin. There was a fringe of orange hair that started midpoint on her bald pate and ran down in a tight braid to the small of her back. Her features were blunt with only the hint of a nose and her thick dark blue lips barely concealed a double row of razor-sharp teeth. She was, without a doubt, the ugliest female that Vegeta had ever seen. 

In response to her words he only looked away with a soft grunt.

Observing him from her perspective was difficult so she attempted; "I didn't mean any insult."

He cocked an eyebrow at her in query.

"You know, with my greeting."

"Why would I be insulted?" he asked gruffly.

He got that damnable stunned blink when he spoke up. Too many people who took note of his small size were unprepared for the deepness of his voice, mistaking him for someone much younger than his actual twenty-nine years. Several of the commanding officers had children on board and the little bastards like to play dress-up in the combat armor. From the way the female's cheeks were changing to a more purple hue of embarrassment he knew that she had made the same mistake.

"You're a soldier! I-I thought you were-"

"I know what you thought," he grumbled.

"Well... I'm very sorry."

He said nothing; _apology definitely NOT accepted_ , his disposition told her. It was obvious that she was a new transfer from one of the other bases or she would have known about him, realized just how close she had come to her death, and gone somewhere else. Instead, the two stood together in silence as they listened to Frieza's endless pontificating. Vegeta's only physical display of acute boredom was the way his tail coiled about restlessly behind him. It connected with the alien's again and he glanced down to examine it.

Naked and hairless, her blue-skinned tail was twice as long as his own with a retractable barb on the end that no doubt served as a convenient weapon in battle.

"Oops, sorry," she said and quickly curled it around her leg. "It has a life of its own, you know?"

He didn’t respond and focused his attention back to the wrestling bout playing on his scouter. A short while later her tail unfurled itself and wandered back over to his own. Gradually, the two appendages began to entwine about each other, stroking and curling. Hers was more flexible, his much stronger. They engaged in a suggestive flirting while their owners continued to look straight ahead, their faces giving no indication of what was going on behind them.

"I just came onboard yesterday," she told him at length. "My cadre is being transferred to Barnes World to supervise its occupation."

"I'm supposed to be on Talon V right now," he said bitterly. "I have to wait for the next opening in the meteorite curtain before I can join my team."

"Talon V... that's slated for purging, isn't it?"

He snorted. "It'll probably be done by the time I get there. Damn it, I'm bored shitless with this waiting around."

As they exchanged idle banter, their tails became more brazen in their dance; entwining their full lengths about one another and suggestively squeezing. Nobody around them appeared to notice, too distracted by their own boredom or by the game being broadcast over their scouters.

"How many members are in your team?" she inquired.

"Two."

"And what other cadres are assigned to the mission?"

"None. Just us."

She looked down at him in astonishment. "Three soldiers to purge an entire world?"

"It has seven moons, at least one of them must be full. It won't take very long," he replied with a smug grin.

"You- you're a Saiyan!" she realized.

Several heads turned and shushed at her to be quiet. Vegeta growled back in response making them pale and quickly turn around.

To her shocked observation he muttered in disgust, "Yes, as if the tail didn’t give _that_ away."

"But I heard that there were no more of you left. That your home world was destroyed by a meteorite twenty years ago."

 _Meteorite. Right._ He glowered at the raised dais where Frieza was pacing back and forth, gesticulating wildly as he spoke. When his scouter displayed a warning symbol that his personal ki was rising, he submerged it quickly before the others could detect the warning.

"We’re the last," he answered her in a low voice, his face tightening at the bare reminder of his race’s fate.

Her tail uncurled from his own and deftly wrapped itself around his upper thigh, the tip slipping underneath of the armor that shielded his groin and giving one inquiring flick. "It must get very lonely for you," she commented in a throaty purr.

His tail sought out the area where her own joined her spine and ran suggestively along the cleft of her buttocks. "I get by," he said neutrally.

Beneath the codpiece, the end of her tail rubbed and fluttered while his ran up and down along her behind occasionally slipping up between her thighs. They were both starting to breathe a little quicker from the prehensile foreplay and they spared one another a long, hungering glance.

Vegeta knew that it was extremely rare to find a member of a race that purposely flaunted a tail. It was regarded as a genetic throwback among the majority of civilized species in the galaxy. It was one of the (many) reasons why Frieza and his family were so loathed. Saiyans, being a were-race, needed their tails to shape-change under a full moon so the trait had been cultivated and nurtured over countless generations. The primitive ancestors of the Saiyans had not sported a prehensile tail which had come about through careful breeding. Being Royalty, Vegeta's Elite line had successfully managed to weed out all of the harmful genetic quirks that had made the appendage a liability. Radditz, being a Low Caste Saiyan, had such a marked disability. The slightest bit of pressure on his tail was enough to drive the huge warrior screaming to his knees.

It was obvious that in this female's culture the use of that whip-like appendage was meant as a combative edge. Additionally he reasoned that it probably featured prominently as a precursor to mating as it had in his own culture. Vegeta had never lain with a Saiyan woman; he had been too young when Vegetasei had been destroyed. Nappa had told him how an Elite Saiyan couple could bring one another to climax just by the fervent stroking of each other's tails. They didn't even have to be the same gender to accomplish the feat. That was testimony to how sensitive the appendage was.

He glanced to his left as he positioned his tail between her legs and deliberately stabbed upwards at the juncture between her thighs. She made a breathless gasp as she raised herself on her toes at the contact and heads turned disapprovingly in her direction again. Her face turned a hectic purple color. When she looked down at him, she met an expression of lust that easily matched her own.

Giving her one more quick jab he withdrew his tail and, when she pulled back her own, he pushed himself away from the wall with a facade of boredom and walked out of the room.

About ten minutes later, the female joined him in the corridor and they walked in silence together before pausing in front of the door to a weapons storage locker. When a soldier in front of them turned a corner Vegeta entered a code and the metal door pulled open and the woman slipped wordlessly inside. After one quick glance, he followed after her and closed the door.

All pretenses of detached calmness were abandoned the instant the door signaled it was locked. He turned on the female with a feral snarl, his teeth bared, and she responded by lowering herself into a crouch and hissing.

The two flew into one another like a pair of savages and wrestled one another to the floor, kicking and growling. Pieces of armor were discarded in their haste and when she pulled off her top, he immediately latched onto one pert breast until his teeth drew blood.

Howling in pain and ecstasy she buried her sharp teeth in the meaty area between his neck and shoulder, sucking on the gaping wound while he moaned and shuddered. When she pulled her mouth away, she wrapped her full lips around his own and they shared the taste of his warm, coppery blood in a deep soul kiss, fevered tongues mating together.

By the time they finally coupled, each of their bodies bore several wounds and the room was thick with the scent of sweat and blood, fueling their lust to a fever pitch. Knocking away several shelves of armaments the female sat on the low ledge and spread her long legs in eager invitation. Without hesitation Vegeta moved in and speared his throbbing shaft into her with one swift flex of his hips. His tail encircled her waist and drew her tighter against him with almost crushing force, leaving his hands free to roam her contorted form.

Whimpering her desire, she crossed her legs behind his back and fastened her cool mouth over that first bite. He nipped playfully at her plump nipples with his sharp canines while he thrust into her with his superior strength. Her claws raked across his muscular back, the pain intensifying his raging lust and he doubled his efforts until her entire body was jolted with the violence of his hammering blows. If not for the soundproofing of the room the entire section would have come running thinking that someone was being brutally tortured by the way the reptilian female threw her head back and screamed her excitement.

Vegeta was close to screaming himself. The woman was tight and, being cold-blooded, the chill of her undulating flesh around his pulsating rod was entirely unlike any sensation he had ever encountered before. Prolonging his release in that clenching chill was next to impossible. Gritting his teeth as if in pain, he snarled when his hips bucked against her as he came with fevered intensity barely hearing her own responsive shrieks.

* * *

A short time later after they had gotten their breath back, the pair settled into a more civilized routine of sorting out their scattered armor. Both of their bodies were a mess of scratches, bites, sweat and blood and even Vegeta's alien mane looked wilted from their efforts. Despite their wounds they were strikingly self-satisfied from the savage tryst. More than likely it was something that both individuals had been craving but had been unable to find a compatible partner to share such brutal, uninhibited passion before.

Vegeta had a rare, relaxed smile on his face when he glanced sidelong at her. _No, she sure wasn’t anything to look at but- Damn! What an amazing fuck!_ "You'll be stationed on Barnes World, you said."

"Indefinitely," she replied. Her forked tongue snaked out and claimed a smear of his blood from the corner of her mouth.

Nodding to himself he shrugged into his armor and then busily pulled on his white gloves. "I have personal leave coming up. Perhaps I'll... assist you in the near future."

"I would like that very much," she said, pulling on her boots. "For the record, my name is-"

His scouter beeped and he automatically picked it up and fastened it over his left ear, reading the tiny display. "A window in the meteorite curtain is projected to open up in less than ten minutes. I have to get going."

"Have fun," she said pleasantly.

He turned to leave and abruptly stepped away from the door and approached her. Although his arms were crossed and his face had assumed its usual dour expression, his tail reached out for her. Her own unfurled towards it and the two appendages gently curled around one another as a lingering good-bye. No words were necessary. He unlocked the door and left for his mission and the younger female for her own.

About a week later in the mess hall, Vegeta overheard that all of the forces sent to occupy Barnes World had been slaughtered in a rebellion. The Ginyu Force was dispatched to settle the conflict but there were no survivors among the original four cadres assigned there. Most of the bodies had been mutilated beyond recognition and several were missing, presumed cannibalized by the savage natives.

Despite a covert inquiry, he never did find out the reptilian female's name or her planet of origin. Her transfer data had been lost in transit and she had kept to her own team during her short time on board. Her body had been among those missing on the planet. Regrettably, she just became a brief statistic in some vague report and was quickly forgotten.

Except by one.

* * *

End.


End file.
